Drunk
by Nekocin
Summary: [Rin, one shot] Yamato is drunk and shares his woes with his underclassmen


**Title: **Drunk  
**Author: **Nekocin  
**Manga: **Rin  
**Genres: **mild humor, general  
**Type: **one-shot  
**Warnings: **Possible Out of Character, strange writing style, mild spoiler  
**Pairing: **uhm... very, very mild YamatoKouichi, mention of SouKatsura.  
**Rated: **PG  
**Additional notes:** very mild hints of shounen ai. Drinking is bad for your health, so don't drink at all.  
**Disclaimer: Rin doesn't belong to me. If you're lucky, go read it!  
**  
_Rin Yamato PoV. He gets himself drunk and starts prattling away with his kouhai, Kouichi.  
_

With a swift swig from the glass, he downed the liquor. It's good to be coming of age. (sob sob)  
The liquid burned and scraped as it passed through my throat. Automatically, he let out a happy sigh. (hic hic)

"Sempai--I think you have enough for today," His kouhai took the empty glass from the older guy's trembling fingers.

"No (hic) Gimmeback! (hic)," He grabbed the glass only to have the younger one steal it from under his nose.

They wrestled for the glass for a while before the kouhai gave up. Amused, the younger one leaned heavily on the table counter.

"It's strange that you are drowning yourself in alcohol when I am supposed to be doing it,"

He gave the younger one a questioning look. "Whazzat suppos'ed that mean?" (hic)

"I am the one who lost to the fukutaichou,"

"So? I'm tha one whose baby hazz just turned into some kind of prize money! He'zz a boy! He'z 4 years younger than Sou and 2 years younger than you! It'z complezely shotacon!" (sob sob)

"--what's shotacon?"

"Stupid kouhai!" He snapped, slapping the back of the other's head. "Katsura izz ztil underage! And all you two can think about iz caging him all to yourzelvez,"

Kouichi looked nonplussed when the captain of the archery club took another swig--this time drinking straight from the bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"Did ya think I would give up my brother that easily? Did ya think I'm that kind of cheap brother?" (sob sob)

"--yes. You're a cheap brother. Selling Sou like that. Tsk. Tsk,"

Yamato face-faulted, dropping his forehead on the cold counter. Even his kouhai was being mean. "Yeah--maybe you're right. Sou, my best friend just waltzed into my life and carried my little one away--bridal style even, with one of those cheesy fairy tale endings to boot,"

Kouichi chuckled, "Where did you get that idea?"

"They lived happily ever after!" He crowed. (hic)

"Uh-huh, and where do I come in? I can hardly be a witch in disguise," the kouhai said sarcastically, snatching the nearly-emptied bottle of rum from his sempai's grabby fingers.

"Heh. No, you're another suitor who was unfortunate enough to have lost his wits after finding out about Katsura being in a relationship with Sou. You coward!"

Offended, the kouhai crossed his arms defensively, "Hey! I didn't say I would yield to fukutaichou's victory! It's just that--,"

The captain raised his head from the table and smiled sympathetically. "Fool!--but anyways, I like your spirit. And you should try this really good drink yourself,"

"No thanks, sempai,"

"'ch, oh well, your loss," The captain snatched the bottle from the unsuspecting kouhai, ignoring Kouichi's reprimanding growl, tilted his back and... paused to look into the bottle. Deep in thought.

He then leered. "I can readily do you right now, you know?"

His kouhai choked on his own spit. "Wha-huh?"

"Silly kouhai. You're too young for me," he snickered.

"Wha--what's that supposed to mean?"

"But that doesn't matter," he continued, unperturbed. "Let's run up the hills and watch the sunset together. And after that we can do it in my room. What do you say? Hm?"

He advanced to his flustered kouhai, grabbing the younger boy by his shoulders and...stopped immediately when his kouhai was holding him at arrow-point. "Don't even dare," A creepy smile in place.

Yamato pouted, "You're no fun," And he threw the bottle away. "So, how did you know?"

The younger one snorted, "Easy. Your breath doesn't stink,"

"Oh-ho!" He grinned and pulled away. Maybe next time he would trick Kouichi successfully. Just wait.

** OWARI KA?  
**  
_"sempai"_ -- older classman  
_"kouhai"_ -- younger classman  
_"fukutaichou"_ -- vice captain  
_"shotacon" _-- fan(?) term(?) for pedophilia (doesn't always have to be sexual). In this context I'm saying Yamato thinks his younger brother is just too young for either Sou and Kouichi to be chased around.

_1) The age mention isn't really canon. I made that up.  
_  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
Yamato is fun to play with. And Kouichi just happens to be the nearest in this one. I really can see these two together... even though it's not officially stated that Yamato swings that way like his brother Katsura.****

Thank you for reading!

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
